Saori
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Ser Saori Kido nunca había sido fácil...


_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Esta historia se publica sin fines de lucro._

SAORI

Por Saori-Luna

_Ser Saori Kido nunca había sido fácil…_

Era muy consciente de haberse sentido diferente desde… bueno, básicamente desde siempre. Cuando era muy pequeña no lograba entender por qué Tatsumi se asombraba cada vez que aquella luz la rodeaba, pero al crecer empezó a pensar que esa era la razón por la que no podía ir al pre-escolar como lo hacían otros niños, como lo veía en las películas.

Después, su abuelo le había contado una historia sobre una hermosa princesa, una guerrera que llegaba a la Tierra para salvarla.

Ella siempre había sido muy inteligente, pero tampoco necesitaba serlo tanto como para no comprender que se trataba de ella.

Ella era la princesa guerrera.

A partir de ese momento había comenzado a experimentar con su energía, hasta controlarla relativamente bien. Esa era la época en la que había conocido a Seiya y había terminado curándole una raspadura.

El miedo a que su abuelo se enterara la había llevado a ser completamente antipática con el chico. Pero a pesar de eso, el daño ya estaba hecho, sus vidas ya se habían conectado.

Mientras los huérfanos iban a entrenar duramente para obtener sus armaduras, ella había comenzado a ir a la escuela. Finalmente podía estar con otras chicas. Pero incluso entre ellas se había sentido diferente.

Hasta el momento en que Mii había llegado a su vida. Se sentía mucho más tranquila en compañía de la aspirante a Saintia.

Y después de todo, no debía quejarse, los Santos cargaban con muchas más cosas de las que ella podía manejar.

A pesar de ser Saori Kido.

A pesar de ser Atenea.

La revelación había llegado con el fin de la primaria. Ya era lo suficientemente grande para no creer en cuentos de princesas. Y ahora venía a enterarse que en realidad era la reencarnación de una diosa.

La diosa de la guerra inteligente.

Bueno, al menos eso explicaba los extraños sueños recurrentes llenos de sangre y batallas.

Comenzar a formarse como la heredera Kido también había generado nuevas complicaciones. Desde el inicio de la secundaria podía sentir el ambiente tan pesado a su alrededor, la forma como algunas de sus compañeras se apartaban de su camino y cuchicheaban detrás de ella.

"Es demasiado perfecta", "nunca se ensucia", "siempre va impecable", "siempre obtiene las mejores notas", "debe ser favoritismo", "no es posible que sea tan lista", "si fuera tan buena, tendría más amigas".

Ella no creía merecer tales comentarios, porque simplemente estaba siendo ella misma, tal como le habían enseñado que fuera.

Pero seguía siendo diferente.

Había supuesto que tenía que ver con la diosa que había en ella, pero desde que habían comenzado los enfrentamientos con Eris y sus dríades, se sentía cada vez más confundida.

Un recipiente vacío, una diosa defectuosa, una mujer incompleta.

Al parecer no era lo suficientemente buena para ser humana, y mucho menos para ser una diosa.

Y los sueños se estaban haciendo cada vez peores, las lágrimas estaban cayendo con mayor frecuencia, y ella se sentía cada vez más perdida.

A veces soñaba con tener a alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien aparte de su querida Mii, pero a la vez sentía que estaba mal contarle sus problemas a alguien más.

Era una diosa, tenía que poder con todo ella sola.

Sus Saintias dependían de ella.

Todos los empleados de la Fundación Graad también.

Los caballeros de bronce lo hacían, y una vez recuperara el Santuario, el resto de la Orden también lo haría.

Eris solamente era la primera de las batallas que tendría que librar, y aunque sentía que no lo estaba haciendo bien, sabía que era mucho lo que quedaba por aprender.

Y lo haría, por cada una de las personas que creía en ella, y por todos los que ni siquiera sabían que existía.

Respiró profundamente.

Iba a ser muy difícil, pero lograría ganar esta batalla, y cada una de las que venían.

Con las personas que estaban a su lado, y también por ellas.

Esta era la primera vez desde que tenía memoria en que podía contar con la amistad de algunas de sus Saintias y… tal vez, de alguno de sus caballeros.

No pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al pensar en él.

En su caballero de Pegaso.

Sabía que con él de su lado, todo saldría bien.

…

Seiya la observaba desde la distancia. Había sentido la fluctuación en la energía de Saori, y aunque aún no comprendía del todo el tipo de cosmos que tenía la chica (muy diferente al suyo), no había podido evitar ir a la mansión a revisar si estaba bien.

_-Bueno, tal parece que después de todo no me necesita. –_ dijo para sí al ver su sonrisa mientras daba media vuelta e iniciaba el regreso a su casa.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Han pasado 84 años inserte meme de Titanic aquí… en realidad han pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que escribí algo (y antes de ese último algo no era que estuviera muy activa de todas formas). Realmente pensé que no sería capaz de escribir fics nuevamente, que era una fase de mi vida que había acabado y etc., etc., etc. Y luego escuché a una amiga muy querida hablar de lo mucho que odiaba a Saori Kido por ser tan perfecta, y una semillita se implantó en mi cabeza, la cual terminó de germinar cuando volví a ver Saintia Sho, y cuando salió la nueva seria de Netflix floreció y se convirtió en esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
